Return to the Beach
by Ability King KK
Summary: Shunsui had the brilliant idea to have a vacation at the beach, much to Nanao's chagrin, especially after her last visit to the beach. Luckily for her, the day didn't turn out to be a complete disaster.


**Time for another one-shot starring everyone's favorite Eighth Division fukutaicho, as well as some others. As the summary said, the setting is the beach and any character that was in the beach episode of _Bleach_ will be wearing the same outfit they wore in said episode. I'll only describe those who were not in the episode.**

**-:-**

"Tell me again why we are here," demanded a young glasses wearing woman, as she was glaring at the scruffy looking man beside her.

"Now, now, my little Nanao-chan. I just felt that with all the work we do we could all use a little vacation and what better place than the beach!" declared the scruffy looking man. He was wearing a pair of black swim trunks with a pink bar running down both legs and he also wore a pink Hawaiian shirt that was left open.

"What work have you ever done?" questioned Nanao, her glare intensifying.

"Don't be like that, Nanao. Kyoraku-taicho is right, we needed this vacation!" cheered the busty blonde.

"I wouldn't be talking, Matsumoto. You and Kyoraku-taicho barely do any work to begin with," spoke a small child with white hair and green eyes.

"Aw, that was mean, Taicho!"

"Now, now, let us have no fighting today. We were given today as a day relaxation after all," said a man with long white hair and a kind smile.

"Jushiro's right! Let's put all our worries behind us for today and have some fun!" declared Shunsui.

Nanao could only roll her eyes at her taicho's behavior. She could just imagine all of the paperwork she'd have to do once they returned to Soul Society. He thoughts were interrupted when the last member of their little group spoke up.

"Mayuri-sama seemed very upset when I was asked to attend this trip and was very much against it."

"Don't worry about it, Nemu! You deserve a vacation just as much as the rest of us, so who cares what your dad thinks!" stated Rangiku with a bright smile.

Nanao had to agree with Rangiku. Nemu deserved a vacation more than anyone, what with how Mayuri treats her most of the time.

Nemu gave off a tiny smile. "I suppose."

"Then it's agreed that we all deserve a vacation!" said Shunsui with a grin. "Plus, we'll be enjoying it with some friends I've invited."

Nanao raised a dainty eyebrow at this. "What friends?"

Her answer soon came in the form of a loud yelp from further up the beach. Looking over to the source, she was surprised by what she saw.

"Stupid old goat! Can't you go one day without doing something stupid or perverted!" demanded the familiar strawberry as he glared down at a man who looked just as scruffy as Shunsui.

"Masaki! Do you see how our son treats his father!" cried the man to the heavens. This earned him another kick, but this time it came from a young black-haired girl about Toshiro's age.

"We're in public, Goat Chin!" yelled the girl, glaring at her father. Another girl, with sandy colored hair, was checking if her father was okay. The two girls were wearing similar one-piece bikinis, except that Karin's was black and Yuzu's was a pale yellow.

Along with Ichigo were his usual friends, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. Also there was the fukutaicho of the Sixth Division, Renji Abarai, and the Sixth Division taicho's "sister", Rukia Kuchiki. There were also two other children with them. One was a redheaded boy and the other was a young girl with her black hair in pigtails.

Seeing that he should make his group known, Shunsui called out to the others with a smile.

"Oi, Isshin! Long time no see!"

Isshin looked up to see the Soul Reapers coming towards them. With a grin, he stood up and met them halfway.

"I'll say, Shunsui! It's been years now. Glad you could make it."

Ichigo looked perplexed. "Wait, you two actually know each other?"

"Of course we do, Ichigo-kun. Isshin, Jushiro, and I all went to school together," replied Shunsui, as Jushiro let out a chuckle.

"Hai and these two always seemed to get into trouble," added Jushiro with a laugh.

'_I wouldn't be surprised,'_ thought Nanao and Ichigo as they gave deadpan looks to Shunsui and Isshin respectively.

"So who do we have hear?" asked Isshin as he looked to the rest of Shunsui's group, though he already knew Toshiro and Rangiku from his time as taicho of the Tenth Division. But Yuzu there, he had to pretend he didn't since she was the only one there who still didn't know about Soul Reapers.

"I'm sure you remember my little Nanao-chan, Isshin," said the pink wearing man as he brought his embarrassed fukutaicho forward.

"That I do! And look how much she's grown. With as pretty as she is now, I bet she has to beat off the boys with a stick!" declared Isshin.

Nanao couldn't help the blush coming upon her face. She cast a quick glare to Rangiku, who happen to let out a few giggles, as she seemed to enjoy Nanao's embarrassment. Focus was then shifted back to Isshin, who was whopped on the head by Ichigo's fist.

"Don't you have anything better to do then acting like an idiot?" questioned the substitute Soul Reaper with a growl.

"Be glad you have a daughter, Shunsui. You see how Ichigo treats me!" cried Isshin; still acting like the man-child he pretends to be.

"My little Nanao-chan is no better, Isshin. She sometimes hits me with her book!" cried Shunsui.

"That's because you're a lazy slacker who does nothing but lay about and drink!" yelled Nanao with a glare pointed at her taicho.

"See Isshin! It's not much better!"

Seeing that Nanao looked ready to kill, if her twitching eye was any indication, Jushiro decided to cut in. "So, Isshin, Shunsui, since you two seemed to have orchestrated this vacation, what exactly do you have planned?"

"Nothing much. Just the regular beach going activities," said Shunsui with a smile.

"Once night approaches though, we planned on building a big bonfire and roast some marshmallows!" exclaimed Isshin as he produced a few bags of the fluffy treats.

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" exclaimed Rangiku, making Toshiro roll his eyes at her childishness.

"That it does! So let's go and have some summertime fun!" exclaimed Isshin.

-:-

Nanao let out a sigh. While the others went off to do what they wanted to do, she made her way to the beach hut as a way to get away from Shunsui. Toshiro also would have been there to avoid the heat, but he was off with Karin at the moment, much to his embarrassment since Rangiku had teased him about it. Speaking of the blonde, she was hanging out with Orihime and the two were currently playing a game of volleyball against Renji and Chad.

Yuzu was hanging out with Ururu, with Jinta following them, most likely to be near Yuzu. Nanao had noticed how the young redhead was nervous around Ichigo's little sister.

Nemu decided to hover near Uryu and seemed to be comfortable around the Quincy. That was surprising to Nanao since Nemu has always been shy around others. At least the Quincy was just as comfortable around her and didn't shun her away.

Rukia stayed near Jushiro and the two were having a conversation of sorts. Most likely about Byakuya.

Nanao had no idea where Shunsui and Isshin were. If she had to guess though, they were about to do something stupid.

"Why does he have to be so embarrassing at times?" muttered Nanao to herself.

"It's what most dads do," spoke a voice that made Nanao jump.

Looking up to the source, Nanao saw that it was Ichigo, who was carrying two water bottles.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" questioned Nanao as she adjusted her glasses.

Ichigo just gave her a smirk, placing one of the bottles in front of her. "Most dads just like to embarrass their kids at times. Of course most don't go to the extreme like ours do."

The fukutaicho narrowed her eyes. "It still seems to be a foolish thing to do and it looked as if you didn't like it just as much as I did."

The strawberry just gave a shrug. "True, but regardless of what I do, the old goat will just keep at his ways. Me hitting him is more like a reflex now."

Nanao was about to respond when a loud yelp was heard. Looking out to the ocean, Nanao and Ichigo saw a whimpering Isshin lying on the sand in the fetal position while being glared at by a red faced Karin. Toshiro, also red faced, was standing next to Karin.

"Was that reflex as well?" questioned Nanao, having guessed that Karin hit Isshin.

"Hai. He probably deserved it though. If I had to guess, the old goat must have said something along the lines of Karin and Toshiro being a couple," said Ichigo with a smirk.

"That would explain Hitsugaya-taicho's red face. He always says that he does not like girls whenever Rangiku or my taicho tease him."

"So he's still in the "girls have cooties phase" huh? Considering how he acts around Karin, I think he does like her in that way, but won't admit it," said the strawberry with a laugh.

"You do realize that if Hitsugaya-taicho heard you say that, you'd be frozen right now, right?"

"Doubtful. Anyway, back to what we were talking about earlier. Having a dad that'll embarrass you is just something we have to live with…no matter how much it annoys you," said Ichigo, a scowl coming upon his face at that last part.

"So does that mean you would embarrass any children you and Rukia would have in the future?" questioned Nanao, making Ichigo spit out the water he was drinking.

"N-Nani?" stuttered Ichigo, coughs racking his body. "Where did that come from? Me and Rukia?"

"Well most people think you two are a couple, what with how much you two spend time together."

Ichigo's eye started to twitch. "Then those people idiots. There's nothing going on between Rukia and me. We're just friends, even if she's annoying as hell at times. Besides, Renji's the one with a thing for her. Since Renji's my friend it'd be pretty low of me to go after Rukia, if I wanted to, before he had a chance to say anything to her."

Nanao couldn't help but see similarities between Ichigo and the fukutaicho of the Ninth Division, Shuhei Hisagi. The two had a code of honor they always followed and always put their friends first. Putting that thought away for the time being, she pressed on with her original question. "…Okay then, what about if you and Inoue-san had children? Would you embarrass them?"

Ichigo actually blushed at the question. He looked away with his usual scowl. "There'd be no way I'd do what the old goat does."

The young woman rolled her eyes. Who would have guessed that the great Ichigo Kurosaki could be shy when it came to girls? She decided to save the strawberry further embarrassment and change the subject.

As the two talked they found that they had much in common. Aside from having to deal with very similar people in Shunsui and Isshin, but they also had similar tastes in literature. Just as the two started a discussion on Shakespeare's works, Orihime walked into the hut.

"Kurosaki-kun! Aba…Oh! I'm sorry! Did I interrupt something?" asked the healer when she noticed that Nanao was there with Ichigo.

"Not at all, Inoue-san. We were just discussing Shakespeare," said Nanao, adjusting her glasses.

"What's up, Hime?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh! Abarai-san and Sado-kun beat Rangiku and me at volleyball and is now challenging you to a game. He also wanted me to tell you that if you back out he understands since you wouldn't have been able to beat him."

Ichigo's eye twitched at that as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Really now?"

Orihime nodded her head. "I don't know why he said that though since Kurosaki-kun beat Abarai-san before, right?"

"Of course I beat him! He's just being a bastard!" seethed Ichigo as he stood up and made his way to the beach.

Nanao rolled her eyes once again as she and Orihime followed the substitute Soul Reaper. "What is with you men and these rivalries you always seem to have?"

"Oi! He insulted me so I'm going to prove him wrong! You'd do the same if someone insulted your intelligence or something."

Nanao couldn't argue with that. When she had just started out as the fukutaicho of the Eighth Division, one idiot made the mistake of insulting her skills. She had to smile at the memory of what she put him through to prove him wrong.

When they arrived to the volleyball court, Renji was smirking at his next opponent.

"I figured my message would get you to come, Ichigo. Are you ready to lose?" asked the red pineapple, his smirk getting bigger.

"Not really. I figured I'd kick your ass again long before you'd ever beat me once," said Ichigo, scowling at his friend.

"Oi, you got lucky the last time! Besides, it's not like you'd win. It doesn't even matter who your partner would be, I'd still beat you."

"Is that so, Abarai-san? So if I were to be Ichigo's partner in this little game, you'd still win?" questioned Nanao, surprising Ichigo and Renji.

"Wait, why would you want to be my partner?" questioned Ichigo.

Nanao adjusted her glasses. "I tire of listening to Abarai-san's meandering speech and figured he needed to be put in his place. Of course would this have been a kidou competition, he would have lost quickly. At least with this being volleyball, he has a better chance at winning, albeit it's still a very small chance."

Renji's eye twitched at the fact that Nanao practically tore him down and the fact that Ichigo had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Alright then, you're on!" declared Renji, as he, Chad, Ichigo, and Nanao took their place. Renji was going to make sure he'd come out the victor.

-:-

Night soon came and the bonfire was lit. Renji unfortunately was off sulking as he was beaten earlier at volleyball. What made it worse was that his team didn't even get a single point. Nanao and Ichigo were really good at the game. It also didn't help that Rukia distracted him when she wanted to show him some sand Chappy she built.

Everyone else was currently roasting marshmallows over the fire. Ichigo was talking with Orihime and Nanao about random things they liked. Of course this was interrupted when Isshin made a crack about Ichigo having two girlfriends, which led him to be pummeled into the sand by an angry Ichigo. Shunsui wisely kept quiet, especially since he was on the receiving end of Nanao's patented glare.

Once the marshmallows were finished, it was decided to pack everything up, put out the fire, and head home for the night. The two groups said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"Today was fun," spoke Nemu, a tiny smile and faint blush on her face as she thought about the time she spent with Uryu.

"Indeed it was! Nanao-chan, you looked like you were having fun," said Shunsui, his grin looking as if it'd split his face in half.

The young woman gave her taicho sidelong glance. "I will admit today was fun, but don't be getting any ideas about myself and Ichigo."

"What do you mean, Nanao-chan?" asked Shunsui, trying to act innocent. Of course this wasn't fooling anyone.

"You know what I mean! Nothing beyond friendship will happen between Ichigo and I. First off, Ichigo seems to like Orihime."

"And Orihime likes Ichigo! Ooh, Nanao! We should try to get them together!"

Nanao ignored Rangiku. "Secondly, Ichigo and I are too similar, so a relationship would be impossible."

"Aw, I was hoping to have Isshin was an in-law," said Shunsui with a whine, which earned him a book to the head and a glare from Nanao.

"Doesn't he ever learn?" questioned Toshiro, shaking his head at Shunsui's childishness.

"I don't think he will, Shiro-chan," replied the elder Shiro with a smile. "I don't think he will."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Thus ends a one-shot filled with summer fun and a budding friendship between Nanao and Ichigo. I could see these two being friends, had they interacted more in canon. Along with that, we also had some slight mentions of HitsuKarin, IshiNemu, IchiHime, and one-sided JinYuzu.**

**If it seemed like I was bashing Renji that was not my intention. He's just an easy target to make fun of.**


End file.
